


Jealousy Takes Over

by TheGleeker101



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGleeker101/pseuds/TheGleeker101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine gets jealous and says something he will regret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy Takes Over

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was rewatching Glee Season 5 and when Blaine confronted Elliot about stealing Kurt away, I got an idea, so I wrote this. Enjoy!

Blaine walked into Dalton’s main building and looked around for Kurt. He was usually hanging out by the entrance in the morning, but Blaine couldn’t spot him anywhere.   
He shrugged and walked towards the Warbler’s room hoping that Kurt was inside already do he could chat with him before practice started. But as he neared the door, which was slightly open, he heard two different voices. Once he was at the door, he could tell one of the voices belonged to Kurt and listened to the conversation him and the stranger were having.  
“So, you really think my voice is that amazing?” Kurt said in a surprised tone. The stranger replied with, “Definitely. I feel like I’m listening to an angel when you sing.”   
Blaine peeked through the gap and swore he saw Kurt blushing.  
“Well, thank you!” For some reason, Blaine did not like the excitement in Kurt’s voice. Kurt sounded way too excited about the compliment.   
“Yeah, well I was wondering if you would like to get coffee sometime at the Lima Bean.”   
Blaine’s chest felt weird. This guy totally just asked Kurt out on a date, and he didn’t know why, but Blaine DID NOT like it one bit.   
“Are you….?”  
“Yes, I’m asking you out.”  
If Kurt hadn’t made the face he made at that moment, Blaine might have run in there and stop whatever was happening. Kurt’s face had dropped into a disappointed frown. And for some weird reason, Blaine was actually happy.  
“I’m flattered by your offer...but I’m afraid I like somebody else.” Blaine scowled and his chest started to feel weird again. Kurt never said anything about liking someone, ever. So why was he just hearing about this now? As Kurt’s best friend, Kurt should have told him. He felt a little hurt by the fact that Kurt would tell some random flirt and not him.  
Blaine walked away from the door in anger. He couldn’t believe Kurt kept something like that from him. Blaine always told him everything, the least Kurt could do is return the favor.  
Blaine stormed into Dalton’s auditorium and got on the stage. He needed to sing out his feelings. So he sat down at the piano and sang.

"How can you just walk away from me,  
When all I can do is watch you leave  
Cause we've shared the laughter and the pain and even shared the tears  
You're the only one who really knew me at all

So take a look at me now, oh there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me,  
Just the memory of your face  
Ooh take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space  
And you coming back to me is against the odds and that's what I've got to face"

He stopped when he heard the auditorium doors close loudly. He looked over and saw Kurt walking down the aisle. He really didn’t feel like talking to him at the moment.  
“Everyone was looking for you. It’s the first time you’ve never appeared at practice. I thought maybe you were sick but, you look healthy as can be.” Kurt chuckled a little with those last words.  
“I just didn’t feel like going today is all.” Kurt frowned as he noticed the small amount of pain in that sentence.  
“What’s wrong Blaine? You know you can tell me anything, I’m your best friend after all.”  
Something in Blaine just snapped.  
“Really? Cause I don’t think you see me as one?”  
Kurt winced at that remark and looked at Blaine confused. “What are you talking about Blaine? Of course I see you as one!”  
Blaine shrugged angrily. “Is that so? Cause I thought best friends don’t keep things from each other!”  
Kurt was now visibly angry. “I don’t know what the hell your talking about Blaine! Your the one not acting like a best friend right now!”  
Then Blaine said something he instantly regretted.  
“Well, maybe that’s because I don’t see you as a best friend. The only reason I hang out with you is because I pity you and what you went through. Your just someone I mentor.”   
Blaine’s eyes widened as he realized what he just said. Kurt looked at Blaine in shock before slowly bursting into tears.  
“This whole time I was just some loser you pitied!? I can’t believe it. I can’t believe you would toss me around as if I’m nothing.” Kurt proceeded to run out of the auditorium, leaving Blaine feeling extremely guilty. He hadn’t meant any of that. And over Kurt not telling him about a crush?  
His common sense suddenly appeared. Well maybe Kurt was embarrassed or was going to tell him soon. The only reason Kurt told that random person about it was so he wouldn’t hurt his feelings.   
Blaine sat there and things all of a sudden made sense. He’d gotten so mad over the idea of Kurt liking someone, not Kurt not telling him about it. The weird feeling when that guy asked Kurt out. The happiness he felt when Kurt didn’t smile at the stranger. Why he always wanted to see and talk to Kurt before anyone else. It was because he liked him.   
After finally realizing his feelings, Blaine ran out of the auditorium to make things right with Kurt. 

He ran up to Kurt’s room door and knocked on it several times. After a short while, the door finally swung open and a puffy-eyed Kurt stood at the doorway.  
He looked shocked to see Blaine standing there and quickly scolded.  
“What do you want?” He said with anger in every word.   
“I really need to talk with you. Can I?” Kurt looked down, but soon let Blaine walk in and closed the door behind them.  
Kurt sat on the bed next to Blaine. Blaine looked at Kurt and felt pain in his chest. How could he make Kurt feel like this? Blaine took a deep breath and took Kurt’s hand in his.   
“This morning I heard you and that guy talking and how he asked you out. I felt so weird when he asked you on that date, and then you replied that you liked someone. I got angry because you never told me about a crush and we tell each other everything, so seeing you tell some flirt before me made me mad. And then I lashed out at you like that and I’m so freakin sorry Kurt. All those things I said, they weren’t true. I don’t know what came over me.”  
Kurt sighed. “It’s okay. I should know you wouldn’t mean stuff like that. And I understand why’d you be upset, but not like that much.” Blaine nodded.  
“I know. And none of this is your fault. I did some thinking and I found my reason why. I…...I was jealous.”   
Kurt’s eyes widened. “Jealous….why would you be jealous?”  
“Because I hate the idea of someone being able to go to the Lima Bean with you, or holding your hand, or hugging you. Even worse, kissing you.”  
Kurt’s suddenly filled with hope and three words came out of Blaine’s mouth that Kurt wanted to hear ever since they met on that staircase.  
“I like you.” Blaine blushed very deeply and stared into Kurt’s eyes as he saw them twinkle with happiness.  
“Oh Blaine. The reason I never told you about my crush was because it was you I like. I was waiting to gain my courage to confess, but I guess you beat me to it.” Blaine squealed with happiness.  
And soon, Blaine’s lips were on top of Kurt’s and they were kissing each other with such passion. Blaine finally broke away and smiled along with Kurt.  
“I’m so happy I could die.” Kurt said in a soft voice. Blaine’s smile widened.  
“So am I.”


End file.
